Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Legend of Tenebris
by EthanMac14
Summary: A poverty stricken Sneasel named Tenebris desperately joins Wigglytuff's Guild for a job. Little did he know that the moment he registered he signed up for a series of adventures!


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Legend of Tenebris

Chapter 1: The Guild

Long ago, in Treasure Town, lived a Family of Weavile. They had three Sneasel children… and many problems. The family was homeless, and were looking for jobs, but were relying on compassionate givers to get their needs met. They needed a job quickly if they were to survive. Their second child, a son named Tenebris, had one dream- to live a life without ghettos and starvation, and live a life with a home and everything they need.

Tenebris lived his life the hard way, and eventually saw one option to accomplish that goal- to join Wigglytuff's Guild. At least they accepted anyone without any need for application, and even though it was one of the toughest jobs around, it was better than nothing. So that's what he decided to do- train at the Guild- and one day, he could save his family from the lack of money.

Tenebris walked up to the Guild doors, and stood on a grate that covered the floor. Suddenly, he heard a voice come from the grate. "Pokémon detected! The footprint is Sneasel's, I repeat the footprint is Sneasel's!" Tenebris tried to process what was going on. "What on Earth…?" A louder voice came from the Guild, and said, "You may come in visitor, but you better not be an outlaw!"

Tenebris walked in and climbed down the ladder that led underground. He looked around to see some exploration teams, looking at boards with Jobs and Assignments on them. His father, Niveis, was a former explorer who went into poverty years after he retired. But he still knew about some of Wigglytuff's exploration teams and how they worked. Suddenly, Tenebris heard a voice behind him. "Who are you, Sneasel, and what business do you have with the guild?" it was Chatot, Wigglytuff's assistant in Guild training. Tenebris replied to him, "I want to work here, I know that it might be a hassle trying to register me, but my family needs me to have a job, and I haven't been successful in finding one…"

Chatot stared at him for a moment and said, "Well, if you insist. I must warn you how hard we work here, however." Tenebris said, "Look, I don't care how hard the work is, as long as I get paid at least 50 Poke after each job." Chatot chuckled. "50!? Heh! Your client will pay 2,000 Poke at least with each job! Yes, it's true that like three quarters of it goes to the Guild… but even then you will receive way more than 50!" Tenebris smiled. "Excellent! You wouldn't happen to have room for one more in training, would you?" Chatot smiled back. "Of course!"

Chatot took Tenebris to the Guildmaster's Quarters. "Guildmaster Wigglytuff! We have one applying for work here!" Wigglytuff stayed silent for a second. Chatot was confused and said, "Um… Guildmaster? You there?" Wigglytuff turned around. "Hiya! I'm Wigglytuff- yes, _the_ Wigglytuff- and I accept you into my Guild! But first you'll have to fill out very few things! First, choose your partners!" Tenebris said, "Question: Why do I need a partner?" Wigglytuff answered it. "Well, mainly we train Exploration _Teams,_ not solo explorers! We have a few apprentices available for teaming up!"

Tenebris looked at the chart, and chose at random. It turned out he chose to be teamed with a Riolu and a Slyveon. Wigglytuff then called the two to report to Wigglytuff's quarters. They arrived about five minutes later. Chatot addressed them. "Strike, Rita, this is Tenebris, he is teamed up with you as of today. Introduce yourselves, why don't you!"

Strike, the Riolu, began. "I'm Strike, apprentice of Wigglytuff's! I'm a Riolu with the goal of becoming a top class Explorer!" Rita, the Sylveon, introduced herself next: "I'm Rita, I'm a Sylveon with the goal of discovering something significant!" Chatot then gestured for Tenebris to introduce his goal. Tenebris began. "I'm Tenebris, a Sneasel with the goal of saving my family from poverty." Wigglytuff widened his eyes. "So that's why…" Chatot said, acknowledging the reason why Tenebris needed a job so bad. Wigglytuff gave the new team a treasure bag, and an explorer badge, than told the team to make up a team name. After discussing it, they named their newly founded team "Team Audacious."

Strike and Rita led Tenebris down the hall to the quarters. Strike began giving a tour of the Guild after they set down their Treasure Bag in the room. After Tenebris had a good idea of where everything was, he went to bed, wondering: What will the first job be?


End file.
